The Last Dance
by OakStone730
Summary: Cedric discovers that there is much more to look forward to during his sixth year than just the Triwizard. Pairing: Cedric/Charlie Warnings: Major Character Death (canon)


Written for Mini_Fest 2012 on LiveJournal

Cedric stared at the backs of Potter and Professor Moody as they disappeared down the corridor. He shook his head, not wanting to believe the fourth year. Potter was just trying to throw him off, Cedric told himself. Casting a Reparo on his bag, he stuffed his things back in it as all thoughts of going to Charms class disappeared. He headed out of the castle and towards the lake as he tried to sort out what had just happened, if Potter was telling the truth, then tomorrow he would be facing a dragon.

Or dragons? Could it be more than one for each of them? What were they supposed to do? Ride them? Cedric walked slowly down the path and tried to think about everything he knew about dragons. It wasn't much. When he was little, like so many boys, he had been fascinated with them. In his room back home at Ottery St. Catchpole he had a box full of old toy dragons which really didn't lend any practical use for tomorrow.

The sound of the squid's tentacle slapping the water shook him out of his reverie. Looking around he realized he was already on the far side of the lake where the footpath rose high above the lake. Hesitating a moment he shrugged veered off the path to the treacherous trail that led down to the lake, there was no point in trying to make it back for his other class. He wouldn't be able to concentrate even if he was in class and he needed to think about what he was going to do.

It wasn't until he had scrambled down the last stretch of the cliff that he realized that someone was already on the boulder that jutted out into the lake. "Charlie?" he said, stunned that Charlie Weasley was in front of him and not hundreds of miles away in Romania.

A grin flashed across Charlie Weasley's face, "Hiya, Cedric."

It only took two more seconds for him to make the connection, "So, Potter was telling the truth. The task has something to do with dragons."

Charlie laughed and patted the boulder next to him, "I suppose there is no point in denying it, since I'm here. Have a seat." There wasn't much room, and when Cedric sat down their shoulders brushed together. They sat with their legs dangling over the edge, just a few feet above the lake.

Charlie's long dark red hair tied back with a leather strap and there was a freshly healed gash on his left cheek. He was wearing a pair of well-worn Muggle jeans and dragonskin boots that were beaten and scuffed up and looked a lot more comfortable than the school robes that he had on.  
Cedric forced himself to look away and picked up a rock and threw it into the lake.

"Harry knows about the dragons?" Charlie mused as he threw in a rock of his own, "Not surprised, I suppose. Hagrid came down to see the dragons with that French woman so the others know, I imagine. That's better, I think."

"That's why Potter told me, he said he didn't want me to be at a disadvantage."

"Harry is pretty fair-minded about that kind of thing, from what Ron tells me."

Cedric shrugged, "I don't really know him that well."

"What did you think when his name got picked?" Charlie asked.

Cedric dared to look over at Charlie. He'd known him all of his life, but it was only since seeing him at the World Cup that he'd dared to think of him as anything other than an older brother to Fred and George. Spending time with him in August had opened his eyes to the fact that Charlie had a lot more to offer. Reluctantly he dragged his stray thoughts back to Charlie's question. The problem was that it was no secret that Harry Potter spent a lot of time with the Weasley family.

"It isn't the Quadwizard tournament, it's the Triwizard," he said cautiously, not wanting to offend him.

Charlie laughed and nodded, "True," He looked over at Cedric, clearly expecting him to expand on his answer.

He flushed, "Dumbledore talked to me about it. He doesn't think Harry did it. He thinks someone did it as a trick."

"You have your doubts?"

"Doesn't really matter, wouldn't change anything," said Cedric, hoping the other man didn't think he sounded too childish.

"Also, true. I have to say that I wasn't keen on the idea of seventeen-year olds facing my dragons, it is plain ridiculous that a fourteen-year old is going to be in the arena tomorrow."

"What are we..." Cedric stopped himself, "Sorry, I'm sure you can't tell me what we are going to have to do."

Charlie shook his head, "I wish I could Cedric, but-"

"That's okay, I understand," Cedric shrugged, "I wouldn't want to have an advantage over anyone else."

"You were always the fair one," Charlie said with a smile, "I used to watch you playing with Fred and George playing together. You were always the one who stopped them from getting out of control. You made sure that their games were fair for Ron and Ginny."

"Those were good times, playing at the Burrow," Cedric glanced at Charlie, "I was always envious of how many there were of you."

"Remember when you ran away from home? You painted your hair red and came running over the hill dragging a sack full of your toys."

"I was four!" Cedric protested, "You can't hold that against me anymore." He still remembered that day and the laughter in the kitchen of the Burrow as Molly Weasley and his mum tried to wash the red ink out of his hair whilst Charlie and Bill teased him mercilessly.

"You aren't four anymore," Charlie said with a soft laugh. Cedric glanced at him and saw Charlie studying him. He was suddenly very conscious of how close they were sitting, his leg pressed close to Charlie's, the warmth of the other noticeable against the coldness of the rock.

"Turned seventeen at the end of September," he said, cursing as he felt his cheeks getting warm.

"I remember," Charlie nodded thoughtfully, "Well, I'd forgotten until we saw each other at the World Cup. You kind of caught me off-guard."

"I did?" Cedric said, fighting the excitement that those words made him feel. The fact that he had always seen Charlie as the older brother he didn't have did not change the fact that Charlie was an extremely fit man and he was sitting very close to Cedric.

"You grew up fast," Charlie said, "Or so it seemed, I hadn't seen you since your parent's big anniversary party four summers ago."

Cedric nervously picked up another rock and threw it into the lake. He watched the concentric ripples spreading out from where it splashed into the water, "Seems a long time ago since I used to come and play with your brothers. Hardly see them at school."

Charlie twisted around and to Cedric's surprise he pulled a bottle of butterbeer out of a bag that was leaning against the ledge. "Fred and George are pretty caught up with Gryffindor and their own schemes these days. And you, I bet you have a girlfriend and everything," He took a swig from the bottle and handed it to Cedric, "Sorry, I only brought one, didn't know I'd have company out here."

Cedric hesitated and then shrugged and took the bottle and took a couple swallows before handing it back to Charlie, "No, no girlfriend."

"What? You're captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and Triwizard champion and no girlfriend?"

"Not everyone needs a girlfriend," he said quietly.

Charlie gave another soft chuckle, "Point. I never had a girlfriend in school, either." he took another sip from the bottle and handed it back to Cedric. "What about a boyfriend?" Butterbeer sprayed from Cedric's mouth as he choked in response to the question.

He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and shook his head, "No, of course not," cursing to himself as his voice cracked like a pubescent boy.

"No? Now that's where we are different, I did have a boyfriend in school," Charlie said, giving a Cedric a sidelong glance, "You didn't know?" Cedric shook his head wordlessly.

"We were together all seventh year, so you would have been what? First year?"

"Second," Cedric felt like he couldn't quite breathe, his chest was tight and he was afraid to look over at Charlie. He knew that he was different than everyone else in his dorm, but he'd never been quite able to admit it even to himself. There was no hiding the fact anymore that his eyes tended to drift and admire the boys in the classroom and hallways rather than the girls.

"I imagine you didn't see much of us. We never were much into hallway snogging."

"What was his name?" Cedric's felt his cheeks burning as he asked the question. He'd never heard another man talk so matter of factly about having a boyfriend.

"Kendrick, he was in Ravenclaw," Charlie shrugged, "Nice bloke, but like most school romances we went our separate ways after graduating. He ended up working a desk job at Gringotts, I think," Charlie gave a shudder, as if he couldn't imagine sitting behind a desk.

"Did your family object?"

"Nah, it really isn't that big of a deal. You like who you like. It shouldn't matter if they are male or female."

"But some wizards-"

"Some wizards are twits who should mind their own business," Charlie glanced over at Cedric, "I just thought you'd like to know."

Cedric stared at him, conscious that his cheeks were burning bright red, "You did?"

Charlie nodded, "I've seen you grown up, Cedric. It is nice to know that with everything as mixed up as they are right now in the world that there are good wizards like you who are going to make a difference."

"You really think so?" Cedric cursed as the words came out of his mouth, it sounded like he was fishing for a compliment.

"I do. Everything is torn up. People taking sides, fighting, attacks. That is part of the reason they decided they had to do the Triwizard after two hundred years. I think the international wizarding council was hoping that it would bring some unity. End the divisiveness. You can help with that, you're the consummate Hufflepuff. You understand and are willing to play fair."

Cedric bristled at the description, he was proud to be a Hufflepuff even though he knew sometimes the other houses mocked them. He protested, "Not always-"

"Of course not, but your way is far better than the centuries old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Charlie checked the time, "I need to get back. One thing though...there is something you should know about dragons that you'll find in any book on them. They are easily distracted. Any little thing running by will distract them from us when we are in the pen with them."

Cedric had stopped breathing when he'd heard Charlie say the word dragon, he turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. George tells me you are pretty good at Transfigurations," Charlie winked at him, "That is a mighty handy class."

"Transfigurations?" Cedric asked confused, still thinking about what would distract a dragon from killing him.

"Yup. Transfigurations, think about it. It was good seeing you, Cedric. I was hoping we would have a chance to talk but I'm afraid I have to get back to the dragons," Charlie said as he stood up.

Cedric fought the feelings of disappointment he felt knowing that he probably wouldn't see Charlie again before the tournament. He scrambled to stand up next to him. They stood together on the small ledge, Cedric swallowed hard, not sure what he should say to Charlie. Charlie held out his hand, "It was good seeing you again, Cedric. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Charlie," he took a deep breath, "I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I'm glad you were down here."

"This used to be one of my favorite spots when I was in school. Funny, I used to think I was the only one who knew about it," Charlie looked at Cedric, his face serious. "Tomorrow, just take it easy. Don't panic. Come up with a plan and stick with it, okay? We are going to be in the arena, so if things get out of control, we can step in."

Cedric nodded soberly, "Alright." He reached down to pick up his book bag, as he straightened up his foot slipped on the loose rocks. He felt himself falling backwards towards the lake and before he could react Charlie's hand shot out and grabbed ahold of him and he pulled Cedric back from the edge.

"Thanks," he said, breathless as he realized how close he'd come to falling into the lake. He became keenly aware that Charlie's fingers were still tightly gripping his arm. Cedric tried to catch his breath as he involuntarily took a step closer to Charlie.

Charlie was studying his face, and Cedric wished he knew what he was thinking, "No problem," Charlie said softly and he glanced down at his hand and loosened his fingers, letting Cedric's arm slide free, "Get a good night's sleep, don't stay up worrying about the dragons," he turned and made his way up the steep trail that would take him back up to the main path around the lake. Cedric watched him disappear and thought that he doubted that it would be the thoughts of dragons that would keep him up late tonight.

CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW

The roar of the crowd was still ringing in his ears as he was hustled out of the arena and into a tent. He caught just a brief glimpse of Charlie and the other wranglers circling the Swedish Short-Snout as a large net was lowered on the dragon. Here he was afraid of spending a few minutes in the arena and Charlie faced them every day.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him, muttering in disgust and she hastily pushed him towards one of the cubicles that had been set up in the tent.

"Lie down, Cedric. I'll have you sorted out in no time. Of all the stupid ideas Albus has had over the years..." She turned his head one way and the other, assessing the burn, "Not as bad as it could have been. You've burned away a good bit of hair but your scalp isn't too badly injured."

She grabbed a jar of salve from the table next to the cot and began to dab the orange paste on the right side of his head, "There. This will make you right as rain by nightfall. I'm afraid nothing to do for your hair but wait for it to grow back on that side."

Before Cedric could ask for a mirror to see how bad he looked there was a roar from the arena and Cedric knew that Fleur Delacour must have entered the arena. Pomfrey rushed out of the tent, no doubt preparing to receive her next patient.

Cedric lay back on the pillow, listening to the crowd's reaction. In what seemed like hardly any time at all there was a great cheer and he knew that she must have retrieved the egg. When she didn't appear in the first aid tent he figured that Delacour hadn't been hurt. He was starting to feel fuzzy headed and it was hard to keep his eyes open.

Cedric woke to the sensation of a finger was sliding his jaw; he lay perfectly still as the person's finger brushed lightly over his lips. "Hey, sleeping beauty, am I going to have to kiss you to wake you up?" a voice whispered in his ear. Cedric's eyes flew open and he was looking straight into the laughing blue eyes of Charlie Weasley.

"What happened?" he asked, he couldn't help but feel disappointed as Charlie stood up. He knew that Charlie had only been teasing him but he could still feel where Charlie's fingers had trailed along his face and he wanted more.

"The paste that Pomfrey used has a sedative in it, it helps you heal faster," Charlie said, reaching down and helping Cedric sit up, "You need to get up though, they're ready to do the presentation."

"Who won?"  
"Harry and Krum tied."

"Really?"

"Yup, but if you ask me, Harry did better than Krum. Bastard made his dragon panic and it smashed all the eggs in the nest," Charlie said with a look of disgust. Cedric was immediately glad that he had not causes any harm to the other eggs in his attempt.

Charlie raised his eyebrow, "Don't you want to know how you did?"

"I didn't win." Cedric said dourly as he reached up to touch his face, grimacing when his fingers touched the paste. Charlie laughed at the look of distaste on his face. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Cedric's fingers clean, the action was felt very intimate and Cedric didn't know what to make of it.

"No, but you came in a close second. That puts you in a good position," Charlie said easily as he tucked his handkerchief back into his pocket, "I've had that stuff spread over me more times that I'd like to admit. The good thing is it works, you'll be good as new by nightfall," His eyes flicked up to Cedric's hair, "Or at least you will be once your hair grows back."

"I'm sure I'm a sight," Cedric said, moving to get up. He didn't know what to make of all the attention Charlie was paying to him. After they had talked at the lake he had dismissed Charlie's attention as just typical friendly Weasley behavior, but now he wasn't quite sure. Surely he wouldn't have joked about kissing him like if Charlie just considered him an old friend from home or like a brother? Would he?

"You're fine. Honest," Charlie stepped back as Cedric swung his legs off the bed, "You'd better get going and I need to get back to work, have to make sure the dragons are ready to travel tonight."

"You're leaving so soon?" Cedric felt a flash of disappointment that he'd only gotten to see Charlie briefly.

"Afraid so, right after the feast. We have to travel at night and need to get the dragons back to Romania before they cause too many problems," he paused in the entranceway to the tent,  
"You did good today, Cedric. You should be really proud of yourself," he nodded and disappeared through the flap.

Cedric stood motionless, watching him walk away. It was an effort to force himself to focus on the Triwizard tournament. He reached for the golden egg that was still at the end of the bed. Maybe he would find out what he was supposed to do with the egg when he met up with the others.

CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW

By the time Cedric entered the Hufflepuff common room the butterbeer was already flowing. The room had been decorated with yellow banners and enchanted paper dragons were flying around the room. His housemates kidded him good naturedly about his hair which, even after a shower, still smelled unpleasantly like burned hair. One of the seventh years sat him down and gave him a haircut right in the middle of the common room in an attempt to make the missing hair a little less noticeable.

She had shaken her head mournfully as his shorn hair had fallen around the chair. "Almost seems like a waste to have such beautiful curls on a boy," she had said slyly, "But you are gorgeous with or without them." He hadn't known what to say, fortunately he was saved from responding when a first year had found the latch on the egg and the resulting noise when it opened had distracted everyone in the room. There was as a startled cry of protest from everyone in the room until the frightened first year finally managed to close it, and there was a strained silence as everyone looked at him. Cedric just stared at the egg; what was he ever supposed to do with it?

When they finally made it to the Great Hall the room was already packed, with all the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons joining them for the celebration. He sat at the table, listening as his classmates excitedly replayed every minute of the tournament. No one seemed to mind that he had finished behind Potter.

Cedric let his gaze drift over to the Gryffindor table where he could see Charlie sitting. He was right in the middle of all the Gryffindors and had his arms stretched wide as he clearly entertained the table with one of his stories. It reminded Cedric of the times when he used to visit the Burrow and Charlie would be home from Hogwarts and would share stories about all of his adventures. To a ten-year old Cedric it had been edge-of-the-seat excitement, he hadn't been able to wait until it was his turn to go to Hogwarts.

Potter was sitting a little a little ways down for Charlie, his head bent towards Ron, which was interesting considering he hadn't seen the two exchange anything more than a dozen words in the past three weeks.

"Don't worry about that git," Justin said, leaning close so that no one else could hear, "You'll beat him next time."

"I'm not worried," Cedric said with a laugh, "Anyway, I don't want to think about the next task tonight."

"Right you are, tonight is for celebrating," Justin toasted him with a glass of butterbeer, "To the Hufflepuff Triwizard Champion!" There was a cheer from the table and everyone joined the toast.

It was near the end of the feast when Cedric saw Charlie get up from the Gryffindor table. He slapped his brothers on the back and leaned over to whisper into Ginny's ear, something that made her blush. Before he could stop himself Cedric was standing up and making his way down the aisle between the long line of tables. He was conscious that Charlie was keeping pace with him just two aisles away. They met at the huge doors that stood open. Charlie smiled at him, and nodded with his head towards the corridor leading away from the main passageway into the castle.

They didn't say anything as they walked down the corridor that was lit only by fiery sconces, their shadows flickering against the stone. Charlie slowed his pace as he glanced up and down the corridor as if to make sure they were alone, he came to a stop. Cedric wiped his hands nervously down the side of his robes, wishing for the relaxed setting of the lake from yesterday.

"So, I have to get going. We'll be pushing to get back before dawn as it is." Charlie said, he had his arm propped against the wall. Cedric self-consciously leaned back against the wall near him, very aware of how close they were standing.

"I'm-" Cedric hesitated, "I'm glad that I got to see you."

"Me, too," Charlie looked at him, his eyes flicking to his hair, "Your haircut looks good."

"It looks less goofy, at least," Cedric self-consciously rubbed his hand over his head where the hair was cut close to his scalp. He had already seen the cartoon drawing that was flying around the school of him with his hair on fire.

"It will grow back before you know it," with a slow hand Charlie reached out and slid his hand along Cedric's jaw, carefully turning his head to look at the side of his face. "The salve worked, there aren't any burn marks," He was so close that Cedric could feel his breath on his skin.

Cedric closed his eyes, afraid to move, afraid that Charlie would drop his hand away, "No, it's good."

"I'm glad. I would hate to see you left with a permanent mark from one of my dragons," Charlie whispered in his ear. His voice seemed to have dropped an octave and the sound of it so close made Cedric almost moan. "I'd like to see you again, Cedric."

"You would?" Cedric asked, he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. It was one thing to fantasize that Charlie would be interested in him but he really hadn't believed that it could happen, but leaning against the wall with Charlie just inches away from him suddenly made it all seem very real.

"Yeah, I would." Charlie's fingers slid down along his jaw to his throat, softly stroking him. Cedric let out a sigh at the feel of Charlie's touch. Strange how a hand that could wrestle a dragon to the ground could feel so gentle against his skin. Cedric knew that Charlie could feel his pulse throbbing wildly under his fingertips and his breath caught as Charlie's other hand came up and stroked the back of his neck.

Unsure where to put his hands, Cedric reached forward and slid them along Charlie's hips. The corresponding smile on Charlie's face made him more boldly slide his hand along until it was stroking the small of his back. A groan caught in his throat as he felt the muscles move under his hand as Charlie shifted and stretched toward him.

Cedric found himself pushed back against the wall, Charlie's hands framing his face. They were almost the same height and Charlie was staring unblinking into his eyes. Cedric's hands froze, resisting the powerful temptation to pull Charlie towards him.

Charlie's gaze flicked from his eyes to lips and back. It was then that Cedric realized with certainty that Charlie was going to kiss him. He licked his lips nervously as Charlie slipped his hand under his chin, his thumb rubbed Cedric's jaw and Cedric discovered that butterflies in your stomach and racing pulses were not just for schoolgirls.

Charlie was giving him plenty of time to object, to step away, but as uncertain as he felt about everything, he knew that he wanted this kiss to happen. He leaned forward and met Charlie halfway. When their lips finally met, it was just a cautious skimming of the lips. Cedric realized that Charlie was still giving him a chance to change his mind. There was no chance of that happening, Cedric thought as he yearned to have more, feel more. He reached up with his free hand and clasped the back of Charlie's neck, pulling Charlie towards him, wanting to show him that he wanted this to happen.

A thrill of excitement went through him as he felt Charlie smile against his lips and then all caution was abandoned. He became lost in the sensation of Charlie's lips against his, the kiss tasted of sweet butterbeer and caramel and was hot and wet and Cedric didn't ever want it to end. There was a caress of tongue and he opened his mouth with the need for more. Charlie's tongue immediately took advantage and he fought to keep up with onslaught.

He tugged at Charlie's shirt, wanting to feel his heated skin under his fingers. There was a reaction but it wasn't the one he wanted, as he felt Charlie pull away.

"We can't do this now," Charlie whispered against his lips. He rested their foreheads together as they both caught their breath. Cedric nodded even though he didn't see why they should stop. Nothing had ever felt as right, as good, as brilliant as kissing Charlie Weasley. "The team is waiting for me, I've got to go. I shouldn't have-"  
"Don't. Don't you dare say you shouldn't have kissed me," Cedric protested, his mind screaming protests that whatever was happening between them would end before it ever really started.

Charlie shook his head, "I should have waited until later. I want to see you, get to know you. Only problem is I live in bloody Romania."

Cedric gave a choked laugh of despair at that reminder, "Don't suppose you can make it for the next Hogsmeade weekend, then."

Charlie shook his head with regret, "No, but I'm going to try and make it back for the last task in June, and then, I was hoping that maybe you might be able to come to Romania for the summer. We have a summer program for students who are interested in dragons. There is still time to apply for it."

"You mean...I thought," Cedric flushed, and he tried again, "I thought it was just-"

"No, I don't do one-offs or one time snogging sessions as it were," Charlie said softly, "You caught my attention at the World Cup. I like who you have become and I want to see more of you. You are smart, funny, and a great athlete. Not to mention gorgeous."

Cedric gave a strangled laugh, "Even with half my hair missing?" he joked faintly.

"Even more so, knowing how you lost it. Not just anyone would do what you did today," Charlie said, "I wasn't sure, not really sure if you were bent or not though."

"I've never...I haven't-"

"It's okay. We'll take it slow," Charlie laughed again, "Which will be pretty easy since we'll be hundreds of miles apart."

Cedric loved the feeling of Charlie was still holding him, his hands gently rubbing his back. He gave a cry of protest when he stepped back.

"Write to me," Charlie said, and he reached forward and slid his hand around Cedric's neck, pulling him towards him. He pressed one quick kiss on his lips and turned and walked quickly down the passageway, disappearing into the darkness.

CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW

Yule Ball, 1994

Cedric grimaced as Cho finally disappeared through the Ravenclaw archway. She'd clearly been annoyed with his reluctance to snog. It wasn't as though she was actually his girlfriend, he'd made it clear that when he invited her to the ball that they were going as friends. Making his way back towards the Hufflepuff dormitory he unbuttoned his dress robes, glad that the night was finally over. As he went past the entranceway to the Great Hall he looked in to see that it was completely empty now, the house elves had already cleared away all signs of the ball except for the great floating trees, fairy lights and floating candles.

"Cedric."

Cedric whipped around and blinked; the man leaning against the far side of the wall couldn't possibly be there, "Charlie?"

Charlie had an amused look on his face as he crossed the corridor towards him, "Did you have fun tonight?"

Cedric shrugged, his eyes drinking in the sight of Charlie's well-worn jeans and white cotton shirt, he'd folded up the sleeves so that Cedric could see just the start of the dragon tattoo that wrapped around Charlie's bicep. He looked better in the flesh than in the dreams that had been haunting Cedric for the past month. Cedric glanced around and saw that no one else was in the corridor.

"What are you doing here? Were you at the ball?" he asked even though he knew that if Charlie had been anywhere in the room he would have seen him. Charlie had a presence that made him noticeable wherever he went, Cedric didn't know if it was his height, or hair color or just because he was always just so...there. Like he was now, standing in front of Cedric, mere inches away.

"Hmmm. No, looked in for a couple of minutes. Didn't want Percy to see me, didn't quite feel like dealing with him tonight. Saw you dancing. Your date was very pretty." Charlie said as he slid his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, he wore a black belt with a silver dragon buckle that made want to wrap his arms around the other man.

"Cho? Yeah, she's okay, I guess. We're just friends," Cedric flushed, remembering Cho's flouncing exit when he'd put a stop to her kisses.

"Really? She seemed pretty interested in you."

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" Cedric repeated, he didn't know if he should be thrilled or worried.

"Little problem in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid spotted a juvenile Chinese Fireball when he went to chop down the trees for the Great Hall. Called me in to deal with it," Charlie smiled, "Seems that we somehow lost count of the eggs after Krum's spell made the mother trample them. Don't know how it happened but the little one has been on its own and growing like mad."

"Did you catch it?"

"Not yet, but I will," Charlie's eyes glinted at Cedric, "Haven't decided how long it will take yet. It could take days," his eyes dropped down to Cedric's lips, "Did you kiss her?"

"Who?" Cedric shook his head, unable to focus on anything but "Cho? No. Yes, sorta," he flushed. "She kissed me.."

"How did you like that?"

"I didn't-it wasn't like that. She kissed me, it would've been rude to push her away," Cedric grumbled, resenting that they were spending any time talking about Cho when all he wanted to do was reach over and touch Charlie's arms and make sure he was really standing in front of him.

Laughter burst out of Charlie, "I think there really can't be any doubt you belong in Hufflepuff. I'm pretty sure it is acceptable to not kiss someone if you don't want to kiss them."

"Right, fine, I'm an idiot," Cedric ground out, "It isn't like she and I are seeing each other, she just got the wrong idea." Charlie was standing a mere two feet away and Cedric wondered if he was going to come any closer.

"Why didn't you take somebody more to your liking?" Charlie asked.

"Didn't want to," Cedric said honestly, he hesitated and then told Charlie the truth, "No one at school interests me. I haven't thought about being with anyone but you since you left."

"You never wrote." Charlie said, as he took a step towards Cedric.

He flushed, remembering the dozen letters he'd tried to write the past four weeks. He had convinced himself that Charlie couldn't possibly be interested in him when he could have anyone he wanted. "You didn't either," Cedric countered, "I thought that maybe it'd just been a-"

"The two of you looked good on the dance floor, made me feel a little envious of her," Charlie hesitated for just a moment and then with a half-smile he reached over for Cedric's hand. Cedric was puzzled as Charlie tugged on his hand and led him into the Great Hall. The lights were out except for the flickering fairy lights in the trees and the stars shining through the enchanted ceiling, if anything it looked more magical than it had during the ball.

"If you had told me-" Cedric broke off, forgetting what he was going to say as Charlie slipped his arms around him.

"Dance with me," Charlie said softly, and Cedric shivered as felt the warmth of his hands through his shirt.

"There's no music."

Charlie smiled and tightened his grip around Cedric's waist. He closed his eyes as Charlie began to lead him around the dance floor. It was a strange contrast to what he had felt out on the crowded dance floor with Cho. With her, there had been no connect, just the automatic performance of dance steps he had learned as a young boy. This was something far different he realized as they started to move across the floor.

This was what dancing was meant to be like, Cedric thought. He was aware of every touch, every caress. Charlie was holding him much closer than would be proper in any ballroom. His thighs brushing against Cedric's as he lead Cedric skillfully through the dance that only he could hear the music too.

Cedric dared to move closer, pressing his head against Charlie's, feeling the raspy touch of the man's stubble against his own cheek. He didn't wear any aftershave but Cedric could smell the woodsy smell of campfires and a unique citrusy scent that must be from his shampoo. It made Cedric long to untie the leather strap that was tying back Charlie's hair and run his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you write?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence, but needing to know the answer. He held his breath as he waited for Charlie to answer. Charlie's hand was warm against his back and he felt him pull him closer.

"I wanted you to be sure." Charlie's voice whispered in his ear, "I've known you since you were born, Cedric. You were the little toddler who used to fly on a toy broom in our back garden. You were always tagging along with Fred and George. I didn't want to - I wasn't sure if what happened in November was anything more than experiment for you. Thought I'd wait and see, give you a chance to know what you want. Then I heard from Ron that you were taking a girl to the dance so I figured you'd decided."

"It wasn't like that... I told you, I'm just friends with her."

"You kissed her..." Charlie pulled back to look at him, "It is okay if you aren't sure where-

Cedric scowled at that, "I told you, that was just a misunderstanding," he pulled Charlie back to him, "Why did you come here if you thought that I'd changed my mind?" he asked the question and tried not to sound hopeful.

"I came because of the Chinese Fireball, remember?" Charlie's voice was teasing as he said it and Cedric's hopes plummeted, but then he added, "And I was hoping that Ron was wrong. Was he?"

Cedric took a deep breath and then nodded, "I didn't want to take any boy here to the dance, so I asked Cho. You may be the first man I've kissed, but it wasn't an experiment." He didn't have the nerve to say that he wanted Charlie but he figured that it was pretty obvious. The few kisses they had exchanged in November had kept him awake at night, wishing that Charlie didn't live so far away, wondering what would happen when they saw each other again.

"Good, because I wasn't just teasing you in November. I really want to get to know you." Charlie's lips were right by his ear and he nuzzled Cedric's neck, Cedric wanted to groan in pleasure. He tightened his arms around Charlie, pulling him closer to him. Charlie stopped dancing and they stood standing in each other's arms, just looking at each other, "Are you really sure? I am willing to wait until you are, you should be with someone closer to your own age-"

"You're only five years older," Cedric protested, "My mum and dad are six years apart."

"Still," Charlie sighed and went to step away, Cedric tightened his grip around him.

"I'm sure," he leaned forward and kissed him, not hesitating as he pushed his whole body against Charlie. He gripped his hand against the back of Charlie's head and deepened the kiss, a thrill moved through him as Charlie responded, opening his mouth and then they were lost in the sensation of their tongues and lips exploring. Restlessly, he ran his hands down Charlie's back, loving the feel of him. Just as he was wondering if he dared for more he caught a glimpse of the fairies darting around the nearest Christmas tree and he remembered where they were.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, "We can't stay here, Filch is probably out patrolling by now-" he stopped talking as Charlie chuckled.

"Sorry, Cedric. It's just been a long time since I had to worry about Filch and being out past curfew. How quickly we forget." Charlie's hands were resting on Cedric's waist. He gave him a measured look and then shrugged, "Come on...I'll walk you back to your dormitory, it is late and I'm afraid I have to be up in a few hours."

Cedric nodded reluctantly and Charlie smiled at him as they turned and left the Great Hall. They quietly made their way along the darkened corridors. Cedric wished the dorm was farther away as he glanced at Charlie walking next to him, holding his hand. Charlie was quiet and Cedric's thoughts were so jumbled that he couldn't think of anything to say. All too soon they were at the entrance to the Hufflepuff house. Cedric stopped and looked at Charlie, "Where are you staying?"

"Guest accommodations in the west tower," Charlie said, as he looked down at their intertwined fingers. He lifted them and kissed Cedric's knuckles. "Hagrid is meeting me at dawn to go looking for the Fireball. We should be back by afternoon though, they burrow and sleep when the sun is high in the sky. Do you want to meet in the afternoon?"

"Why don't we meet by the lake, at the rock?" Cedric suggested, half afraid that he would be rebuffed. It was still hard to believe that Charlie was interested in him. It would be cold out by the lake but he wanted to see Charlie again where there weren't a bunch of wide-eyed first years watching them.

"I'd like that," Charlie agreed. He hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his hand around Cedric's neck and gently pulled Cedric to him and this kiss was just a gentle brush of lips. Cedric fought back a moan of protest as Charlie stepped away, "Something tells me that the dragon is going to be very difficult to catch, could take days and days." With a wink and a flash of a smile Charlie turned and walked back down the corridor.

CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW

June 25, 1995

As Charlie walked toward the cantina for breakfast he studied the horizon for Bill's owl. He hadn't been able to get back to England for the tournament but Bill had promised to send word as soon as the Triwizard tournament was over but it hadn't arrived the night before. No matter, he thought to himself, the Prophet would be arriving soon. He hadn't told Bill about seeing Cedric, no one knew yet. They both wanted the chance to spend more time together.

As he passed the bunkhouse where Cedric and the rest of the summer interns would be staying starting next week, he couldn't help but smile. It was hard to believe that after six months of exchanging owls that they would be able to spend the next seven weeks together. He entered the cantina and was four paces inside when he stopped short, realizing that something was wrong.

Looking around confused, it suddenly dawned on him that there was no noise. Everyone was quiet, he saw groups of people sharing papers, talking in hushed voices with the person sitting next to him. He made his way quickly to Erich was hunched over a paper, "What happened?"

Erich looked up at him and flipped the paper to the front page - "DEATH AT THE TRIWIZARD" the headline screamed. Underneath the stark heading was a photograph of Harry holding a body. Harry's mouth was moving as if shouting but Charlie couldn't look away from the body that he was holding. Charlie felt his knees giving way and everything went black.

CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW~CD~CW

No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Christmas, 1995

Charlie slipped out of the kitchen and made his way quietly upstairs. The stairs creaked loudly as he passed the third floor and he had to shove hard against the door that led to the roof. He gave a sigh of relief as the cold night air brushed over him. If he had stayed in the overheated kitchen one more minute he was sure he would have started screaming.

Brushing the snow off one of the plastic chairs that Fred and George had dragged up to the roof last summer he sat down. The starless skies of London were nothing like the Enchanted Ceiling of the Great Hall but it didn't matter. He wrapped his arms around himself and finally allowed himself to think back to Christmas night a year ago. When he closed his eyes he could remember the feel of Cedric in his arms as they danced amidst the trees and fairy lights in the Great Hall.

"Charlie?"

Bill stood in the doorway, his tall frame silhouetted by the light streaming out from the house. Charlie cursed under his breath. He should have left the house entirely, it was impossible to escape his family. "What are you doing out here? It is freezing," Bill shivered and sat down in the chair next to Charlie.

"If you think this is bad then you definitely don't want to spend next Christmas in Romania," Charlie forced himself to laugh and looked over at his older brother. "Just wanted some quiet time."

Bill took his wand out and Charlie felt the warming spell spread over him, "We aren't in Romania so I'd just as soon stay warm. Sure nothing else is wrong?"

"Worried about Da," Charlie shrugged and sat forward in his chair, "He looked a lot better today but still-"

"That isn't the only thing that's bothering you," Bill said the words with certainty.

Cedric turned to look at his brother and saw the concern on his face. Bill had always been there for him growing up, especially after the younger ones had come along. It had been them against the others. It had been Bill that had recognized Charlie's internal struggles for what they were and had suggested, in no uncertain terms, that Charlie should consider going out with boys rather than girls. And, it had been Bill who'd announced at the dinner table, "Oi, Charlie is gay. Ginny, can you pass the rolls please?"

Charlie turned to stare at the ground, "What do you know?" he asked, not thinking his older brother could have learned about Cedric. No one knew.

"Amos Diggory came to see me at Gringotts last week," Bill said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"He-what," Charlie took a deep breath and tried again, "What did he say?"  
"He gave me a packet of your letters," Bill shook his head, "He found them amongst the things that the school sent him, Cedric's things. He thought you would want them back."

Charlie couldn't stop the anguished cry that cut through him. His letters. His bloody letters. All the nights he'd spent re-reading Cedric's letters and he'd never once thought about what happened to the ones he'd written to Cedric.

"His parents didn't read them, did they?" Charlie felt faint at the thought of Cedric's parents reading the private things he'd shared with Cedric. His letters had been filled with the frustrations of being so far apart, his hopes and desires for their next time together. They were never meant to be read by anyone else.

"No, Amos said that as soon as they realized what they were they set them aside," Bill reached out and touched Charlie's knee, "He brought them to the bank, and he wanted you to know that he was sorry that he hadn't returned them sooner. It took them a few months to get up the courage to open Cedric's trunk."

Charlie dragged his hand through his hair. "Bill-"

"Why didn't you tell any of us that you were seeing Cedric? That you were together?"

Charlie leaned forward and put his head in his hands, "We never got a chance to tell anyone, Bill. It was over so quickly. Christmas to June, six months. That is all the time we had and all but five days of that I was in Romania." Charlie felt his stomach twisted as he remembered those five days. He wiped his face and looked over at Bill, "Five days together, Bill, and I still miss him every day."

"I wish I'd known what you were going through, Charlie."

"He was going to come to Romania as soon as school was out. Spend the summer with me," Charlie gave a sad smile, "We figured we would spend the time to really get to know each other, and then we would let our families know," Charlie rubbed his hands on his knees, "He was seventeen and it happened so quickly - us coming together, I mean. I thought it would be good to have that time together so that his parents wouldn't think-"

"That you were robbing the cradle?"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah-"

"Amos told me that he was glad. He was glad that Cedric had found someone. That he had known love before he died," Bill said the words softly and Charlie couldn't hold back the sob that ripped through him.

Unable to sit still, he stood up and went to the wall that marked the roof's edge. He felt Bill come to stand next to him. Bill put his arm around him and, thankfully, didn't say anything as Charlie cried. He'd held it together for so long he couldn't bear it any longer. It was Bill recasting the warming spell that broke the moment.

"Sorry-"

"Nothing to apologize for, Charlie," Bill said softly, "It's what family is for, to lean on. Do you want to talk about it? How did it start? When you were there for Triwizard?"

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded and finally on a cold London rooftop he told the story of how he and Cedric had fallen in love.

-Fin-


End file.
